Jealousy Makes You Do Mistakes
by Sampaguita38
Summary: When Sasuke learns that his best friend/crush Hinata likes his own brother Itachi; jealousy takes over him. Anger makes him do the biggest mistakes he has ever made. Will he ever be able to be forgiven and given a second chance ?
1. A big mistake

**Jealousy Makes You Do Mistakes**

**SasuHinaIta / ItaHinaSasu**

_**Summary:** When Sasuke learns that his best friend/crush Hinata likes his own brother Itachi; jealousy takes over him. Anger makes him do the biggest mistakes he has ever made. Will he ever be able to be forgiven and given a second chance ?_

**WARNING:**_ This fan fiction obviously has SasuHina and ItaHina. I am NOT forcing you to read this story. So NO flaming, hating, raging or anything like that. Also has OCC , __maybe strong language, events happen in every day life ( like the one we are living ) not in the ninja world. _

**IMPORTANT:**_ Who do you want Hinata to end up with ? Team Sasuke or team Itachi ?! Tell me in reviews or pm me ! The end of the story will depend of your votes._

Sasuke Uchiha had lost his parents in a car accident when he was six. Even though he still had his older brother Itachi; his life became tough, lonely, dark, sad , and full of sorrow. But a year later came along his reason to live. His light.

_FLASHBACK..._

_It was during a gorgeous fall, when the leaves of the trees where laying on the ground like a colorful carpet. The rain of the day before had left humidity and the air was filled with the fresh scent of nature. Wind was swaying the branches of the cherry blossom trees that were now left with nothing._

_The seven-year old boy made his way to the place he used to go. That place was in the deep wild forest of a natural plant preserve; somewhere no one would ever dare to go, far away from where the visitor's trail was._

_And he met her. He had found her sitting on a rock on the meadow of a waterfall. _

_Her feet were clinging and swaying. Splashing around water._

_Realizing that he had never been this happy for a while or having fun; he joined her._

_The little girl giggled. "- Hi. I'm Hinata._

_He nodded and smiled. - Sasuke._

_- Lets be best friends forever !_

_- Yeah. Lets also make this our secret place !_

_- Pinky swear ? she held her pinky _

_- Pinky swear. he answered as he linked his finger with hers._

_END of FLASHBACK._

Yup ! The only one who could ever make him smile again was her. And he was glad that she was the girl he has fallen in love with. That girl wasn't any ordinary girl. She was special. So special that she had changed his life; bringing light to it since the death of his parents. As long as he had her by his side, he was living a dream; without being hurt and without experiencing loneliness.

As years went on, they got to know each other like the back of their hands. They grew up together, and he started to develop a crush on her. He fell hard, with each day loving her even more.

At the age of 13, he decided that he was going to confess to his best friend. But NO, stupid faith had to make her fall for an other guy. That guy was also none other than his older brother.

Madly jealous and angry; he ignored her for the following years. Oh, how he hated his brother so much. Itachi always had everything he wanted. Sasuke honestly couldn't care less if he had everything. But he DID care is he had HER. Itachi could have anything but her.

Now, he had made the biggest mistakes had ever done:

Ignoring her

Letting her go

With three whole years of regret without talking to her; he had completely lost her. To make things easier for both; he had started homeschooling and moved out to his own appartement to keep distance from any contact with Hinata or Itachi.

5 years later...

Hinata: 18 yrs old

Sasuke: 18 and a half yrs old

Itachi: 20 yrs old ( Yeah, yeah. I know. I shortened the years of difference he has with Sasuke. I don't want people to start dragging me saying " Oh, Itachi's a pedo " blablabla. But as the matter of fact; he is like 5 to 6 years older than his brother. So NO It still doesn't make him a pedo if he's with Hinata )

The midnight blue haired girl had transformed from a cute little weak girl to a strong beauty. She had few physical changes; especially her hair that was now long to her waist. Something that didn't change at all was her character. Still loyal, nice, generous, innocent, shy ( less than before ), sweet, and gentle...

She sighed as she looked at today's date on her lilac calendar that was hanging on one of her bedroom's door.

It has been EXACTLY three years since Sasuke started to ignore her. It hurt a lot but her father taught her to move on with her life.

Some people might think that it is selfish of her to hang around with the oldest Uchiha who kind of replaced the youngest. It isn't. Because it isn't her fault. The Hyuuga heiress was completely oblivious to the reason of Sasuke's ignorance. All she knew, was that he had left without any word.

Before leaving her house to go to school; she glanced at a picture of Itachi and her. She considered that if she did that; it would bring her luck.

( If you are asking yourself why not a picture with Sasuke too; it's because she doesn't want to remember him. )

_"- Itachi..." _she thought.

After all these years, he was still her crush. He is the sweetest guy on Earth. A pure gentleman, smart, handsome, understanding, romantic... Or in one word " PERFECT ". THAT perfect guy was her new best friend.

Oh, how much she wished that she could be his girlfriend...

Hinata got out of the Hyuuga compound to join her awaiting best friend. Every week days; he would come to drive her to school. Afterwards, he had to go work at the Uchiha company. ( Yes; he is 20 I remind you. He already graduated ).

The ride was quiet. Yeah, both of them were the calm type who like peace and stuff, but the girl knew that something was bothering the driver.

She decided to break the silence and end up her curiosity.

- Itachi. Is something wrong ?

He looked at her, taking a long deep breath.

It only made her even more worry than before.

- Hina... he paused. I was wondering... Would you like to go out dinner tonight ?

Her eyes widened. OMG ! This was the moment she has been waiting for soooo many years !

- L-like a d-date ?

- Yes. If not I'll cancel the res-

- Yes ! I'd love to go !

He sighed in relief.

When they arrived at Konoha High, the girl kissed Itachi's left cheek before getting out of the black Range Rover.

Even though Hinata always did a goodbye and a good morning kiss; the raven black-haired guy still blushed. He really didn't know how many more years it would take him to get used to it.

Okay guys ! That's all for now. Did you like it ?! Don't worry ! Sasuke will appear the next chapter !

REVIEW, ADD TO FAVORITES AND FORUMS ! Suggest it to people if you liked it. :)

**~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~**


	2. His return

**Jealousy Makes You Do Mistakes**

**SasuHinaIta / ItaHinaSasu**

Last chapter:

_He looked at her, taking a long deep breath._

_It only made her even more worry than before._

_- Hina... he paused. I was wondering... Would you like to go out dinner tonight ?_

_Her eyes widened. OMG ! This was the moment she has been waiting for soooo many years !_

_- L-like a d-date ?_

_- Yes. If not I'll cancel the res-_

_- Yes ! I'd love to go !_

_He sighed in relief._

_When they arrived at Konoha High, the girl kissed Itachi's left cheek before getting out of the black Range Rover._

_Even though Hinata always did a goodbye and a good morning kiss; the raven black-haired guy still blushed. He really di__dn't know how many more years it would take him to get used to it._

The school day went on like usually. Nothing special until she had chemistry with Kurenai sensei for 7th period.

Hinata sat between her two blonde friends Ino the pretty blue-eyed cheerleader and Temari who was kind of tough but nice. Her other friend Sakura was flirting with the new student Sai who thought that he looked a lot like Sasuke. Ten-Ten and Neji were chit chatting, Naruto was planning with Kiba on making some pranks,Gaara was listening to music, Shino...God knows whatever he is doing... and Shikamaru who was sleeping like usually.

Ino flipped through the pages of a Teen Vogue magazine. She sighed.

"- Man ! How booring... Nothing special has happened since last week !

Hinata nodded. - I agree with Ino-chan. This is boring. she whined

- Awwww Hina ! You look so cuuute ! squealed the loud mouthed blonde while smashing the blue haired girl into a bear hug.

The Hyuuga heir struggled to get some air.

Temari separated the "glue stick" from her friend who gasped for air.

At that moment the class's door opened to reveal Kurenai sensei with someone behind her.

The teacher spoke. - Attention class ! This will be our new student. Please introduce yourself young man.

- Hn. Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata fainted, making her fall off her chair.

At the nurse...

The girl woke up laying on a bed with white sheets. To her surprise, no one else beside her was in the room.

_"- Weird...Usually the nurse is here while there's a patient. Or... a student"_ she thought

The teenage girl got up with her head that was unfortunately still spinning around.

Just as she stepped out of the nurse's office; a strong-arm caught grabbed her by her waste and pulled her inside a dark cold classroom.

She wanted to scream, but a hand prevented her from doing so.

"- Shhh Hina. It's me..." said a familiar low husky voice

She turned around to face the person she had expected. She wanted to say something, but her words were stuck in her throat.

He started kissing her jaw, followed by her neck.

"- S-sasuke what are you doing ?"

He froze. "- Shit, shit, shit ! Stupid hormones ! Calm down Sasuke. If you keep doing that; you will freak her out." he told himself.

The Uchiha loosened his grip.

"- I'm truly sorry Hina... For everything I've done to hurt you. Please, forgive me.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

- I wish I could. But it hurt sooo much and still does.

- Listen to me, please PLEASE give me a second chance. I have changed. Could we start all over again ?

- I-I need time to think about it.

- I understand. If you make up your mind today; then would you like to hang out tonight ?

- I already have plans... I'm sorry...

- What kind of plans ? he tightened his grip around her wrist

- A-Ano... You are hurting me Sasuke. Please let go.

He ignored her as he felt anger rise within him.

- Is it a date ?

- ... no

He slammed a fist against a table, making her flinch.

- Don't lie to me Hinata. WHO IS THE GUY ?!

The door burst out open.

- Foolish little brother. That's not a way to talk to a girl especially not to her. said a cold voice

- Itachi...

- Hina-hime, would you mind waiting in my car for just a minute ? asked the older Uchiha changing his tone to a sweet one

The girl shook her head.

- I will go. But please don't hurt each other.

- As you wish. the two brothers answered

Once the Hyuuga heir was out of sight, Sasuke smirked.

- She likes me and still cares for me.

Itachi frowned. - She doesn't.

- Really ?! If she didn't, she wouldn't care if I got hurt.

- She is a delicate fragile girl. I'm surprised that you don't know that she doesn't like violence.

- But when I kissed her; she didn't reject me.

The older Uchiha got pissed. How dare he kiss HIS HIME ?!

He maintained self-control for Hinata's sake.

- If it wasn't for her; you would be in the hospital right now. But oh my, I have something more important to do than wasting my time talking to an immature brat. You seriously need to go fix your brain Sasuke.

- My brain works perfectly fine.

- Indeed. It works so perfectly fine that you pushed away the only person you ever had ( Hinata obviously ) besides mom and dad.

- That's the past.

- But it's still your brain foolish little brother. he replied before leaving

Well, that's it for now ! I know this chappy REALLY SUCKED. It's cause I'm out of ideas and imagination. I have written next chapter that was supposed to be the end of this one; but I figured that it would be waaaaaaay to long if I did. So I am cutting them out. I am disappointed in this story. It's not flowing and happening the way I wanted it to be. If you DID LIKE this chapter ( which I hardly doubt you did xD ), then I am glad. REVIEW PLEASE ! And please pm me if you have any ideas for my fanfic.

PS: Don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing ! SasuHina or ItaHina. The votes I have right now are the following...

Team SasuHina: 1

Team ItaHina: 1

**~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~**


	3. A date

**Jealousy Makes You Do Mistakes**

**SasuHinaIta / ItaHinaSasu**

Hey guys ! Thank you for your lovely reviews except for one person who left me a negative and disgusting one. That person wrote:

_":Firstly, you don't "do" mistakes, you "make" mistakes! How dare you demand_

_reviews when you have even done the minimum to make your story_

_reader-friendly! Both chapters are highlighted in BOLD print, even an idiot_

_knows that bold print on a computer (or any other electronic device) screen_

_for a considerable amount of text is very ** readers eyes. Also, considering_

_the high level of grammar mistakes in the title and summary, you have probably_

_turned away a lot of potential readers. Don't you think that's a bit arrogant_

_of you to EXPECT people to read and review low quality work? Get your act and_

_your story together before you go and demand reviews, it's not like you have_

_some First-Class-Pulitzer-Winning product going on here!"_

I just want to let know to that reader that if you ever read this; I hope you go back to your tiny little corner. I recognize that I have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Never said the opposite. But YOU should learn to READ. Cause if you knew how to read; you would've realized that in the first chapter I wrote that I am NOT FORCING YOU TO READ MY STORY and NO HATERS, FLAMING or OTHER CRAP. Now go to your pathetic world of haters and leave me alone. GET IT ? My goal here isn't to win some "First-Class-Pulitzer-Winning" product. My goal is to write for those who enjoy my stories. I don't force people to leave me reviews. They review in their own free-will. You are the only one who didn't understand that posting things on this website is for pleasure. I also don't put my text in boldprint so it attracts people. I do it so it makes it easier to read. In my computer we can't read clearly if it isn't in boldprint. No one has ever come to me to complain about it. Low lifes like you make me sad. Don't you have something else to do than acting like a total immature over a story ? One last little thing. We don't say: "_Also, considering_

_the high level of grammar mistakes"_. We say: Considering the low-level of grammar.

I also don't really care if I turned away potential readers. Whoever reads my stories and enjoy them is enough for me.

Okay readers ! To our story !

Last chapter:

_- But when I kissed her; she didn't reject me._

_The older Uchiha got pissed. How dare he kiss HIS HIME ?!_

_He maintained self-control for Hinata's sake._

_- If it wasn't for her; you would be in the hospital right now. But oh my, I have something more important to do than wasting my time talking to an immature brat. You seriously need to go fix your brain Sasuke._

_- My brain works perfectly fine._

_- Indeed. It works so perfectly fine that you pushed away the only person you ever had ( Hinata obviously ) besides mom and dad._

_- That's the past._

_- But it's still your brain foolish little brother. he replied before leaving_

Sasuke was stunned. Maybe he had made a big mistake; but he surely won't let that happen ever again. He won't let her go and give up on her.

_"-Oh no. Not this time brother..."_

With Itachi and Hinata...

The Uchiha turned on the engine of the car, and drove away from the school.

The girl stayed quiet during the trip; not wanting to ask what happened after she left. Was probably a family talk or something.

After an hour and a half of driving; the landscape began to change. Beside the road were standing pine trees and very tall trees that had a long red-ish trunk covered by layers of snow with snowflakes falling off the sky at a slow pace.

Hinata pressed her nose against the car's front window. Observing carefully her surroundings and nature.

The man next to her chuckled at her childish face expression. It was cute tough.

"- It's beautiful... By the way, where are we ? asked the Hyuuga heir

- In the outsides of Konoha.

Her mouth formed and "o"

- Could we come out here more often ? If that doesn't bother you.

He smiled warmly at her.

- Of course we can. Anything for you my hime.

She blushed at the word "hime"

- So, um... Where are we going exactly ?

- To a cabin that belonged to my grandparents. It's in a forest near a lake.

- Woah ! Can't wait !

- Yeah, we're almost there."

They finally pulled over to their destination. The so-called "cabin" was more like... bigger than an average house but smaller than a mansion made of wood.

The girl gasped as she saw it. She surely was rich just like the Uchihas; but she had never seen a gorgeous place like this one. The buildings she always would go to were modern which at the end got boring. But this one was simple, yet stunning with its own charm in the middle of a forest. Adding to the beauty of its structure and surroundings, candles and torches were lit up in the entrance alley that made the atmosphere even more romantic.

They walked through the "cabin's" door to end up in the entrance hall. It contained a massive chimney with a toasty warm fire in it. The shadow of the bursting warm colored flames danced around the room.

Next to the chimney was a gigantic old library composed of classic books, poetry books, and plays. The floor was carpeted of a welcoming bright red and the air was filled of pine-wood scent. Last but not least; the walls had portraits of the Uchiha clan relatives hanging on it.

Hinata felt a chill go down of her spine. These portraits were damn creepy.

She reached out for Itachi's hand; interwining her delicate long fingers with his.

The man raised and eyebrow with a questioning look. Seeing that she didn't say anything; his eyes traveled to where she was looking at and spotted what frightened her so much.

He chuckled and led her to the dinning room.

On a loooooong table was sitting their dinner that was waiting for them.

It was displayed of a traditional Japanese dinner named _Kaiseki_.

It consisted of:

"shiizakana" (appetizers served with Japanese sake)

"mukouzuke" (sashimi - slices of raw fish)

"kuchitori" (a small side dish)

"suimono" (a soup)

"nimono" (simmered vegetables)

"aemono" (food dressed with sauce)

"kounomono" (Japanese pickles)

"hassun" (food from the mountains and the sea)

"sunomono" (food marinated in vinegar)

"yakimono" (grilled fish)

"mushimono" (steamed food)

"nabemono" (Japanese hot-pot)

rice

miso soup

Hinata's eyes widened.

"- Wow. T-This is a lot ! Did you prepare it yourself ?

The Uchiha nodded with pride. He was glad that she liked it.

- B-but it must have taken you a long time. Why would you waste your time one me?

He smiled.

- I never waste my time when it comes to you. This is nothing compared to what you are.

- I-I would like to make it up to you...

His smile widened even more.

- If you insist... You could make it up to me by... How about a kiss ?

She blushed; becoming beat red.

- I-I...

His lips pressed against hers very delicately.

The kiss was sweet and gentle; but somehow it didn't feel right. Something was missing. But what could it be?

How come doesn't it feel right when this was something she always wished for ? It was her dream to be with him. Right ?

- Err hem ! a voice interrupted them

A disgusted look appeared on Itachi's face as he saw the person that was standing in front of them.

But when it comes to Hinata; she was shocked.

DUN DUN DUN ! Who do you think our "mystery person" is ?! How will things turn out in our ItaHina date ? Review ! ( If you like my fanfic or have suggestions. Again NO HATING,FLAMING OR RAGING. If you want to point out a mistake I made, please do so; but don't rage and throw it out all to my face like an animal ).

Votes for now...

Team SasuHina: 7

Team ItaHina: 4

GUESS SASUHINA IS AHEAD !

Thank You for reading !

_**~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~**_


	4. Forgiveness

**Jealousy Makes You Do Mistakes**

**SasuHinaIta / ItaHinaSasu**

Oh my gosh ! I am so glad I've got nice reviews.

I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I am busy with the FCAT, EOC, finals and full of art assignments plus I have to draw a big tile for my french class. So yeah; I am hoping I pass the FCAT to make sure that I get out of Esol class. Besides that; I am so happy ! My art teacher suggested to me to join AICE art next year and submitted my drawing for the school's magazine with an other drawing that wasn't actually made for anything but for class, but the teacher asked me if she could use it for an art show ! Yay ! ( Even though I don't think you people care :P ). Anyways to the story...

Last chapter:

_- I never waste my time when it comes to you. This is nothing compared to what you are. _

_- I-I would like to make it up to you..._

_His smile widened even more._

_- If you insist... You could make it up to me by... How about a kiss ?_

_She blushed; becoming beat red._

_- I-I..._

_His lips pressed against hers very delicately._

_The kiss was sweet and gentle; but somehow it didn't feel right. Something was missing. But what could it be?_

_How come doesn't it feel right when this was something she always wished for ? It was her dream to be with him. Right ?_

_- Err hem ! a voice interrupted them_

_A disgusted look appeared on Itachi's face as he saw the person that was standing in front of them._

_But when it comes to Hinata; she was shocked._

"- What are you doing here ?" Itachi demanded irritated

"- Well, that's not way to welcome your brother." Sasuke replied with his usual smirk

( That's right ! It's Sasuke. Don't really remember the name of the person who said that she wished it was him but you were right. Kind of obvious, but still. )

"- If you don't mind; I am spending my time with Hina-hime.

- Why thank you. I sure don't mind brother.

- We want some privacy.

- Okay then. I will be waiting here for you guys while you have your private talk.

- NO. We want YOU to leave US alone.

- We ? Hinata and you or is it just you who wants it ?"

Both men turned to the confused girl.

"- Hinata, would you mind if I joined you for dinner ?" the youngest Uchiha asked in a husky tone

"- I-I..."

She didn't know what to say. If she denied, it would be mean to him and if she accepted, it would be mean of her part to screw up the date.

Sasuke looked at his watch.

"- Oh, I just remember. Pein called. He wants you to go to cover up for Kisame for the Akatsuki company meeting.

- That can wait.

- The meeting starts in about an hour and it's an emergency."

Itachi sighed while he took the young Hyuuga's hand before kissing it.

"- I am sorry my hime. It's a duty call." he smiled sadly at her.

"- I understand. A job is a job. Besides, it isn't your fault. "she replied softly

The man bowed respectfully like a gentleman; earning a giggle from the teenage girl and glanced at his brother before leaving.

The Uchiha left cleared his throat.

"- So... I guess it's just you and me now.

- Y-yes." she replied looking at her feet

The raven haired guy took lifted her chin with his index.

"- Look at me."

She did as she was told.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"- Do I scare you Hina ? "

She flinched, turning beat red at his closeness

"- A-ano..."

He shook his head.

"- What has changed between us ? I am still the same. I have changed a little bit but I am the same person you used to be friends with. Tell me... Tell me why. Why has it changed ? What has changed ? " he asked pleadingly

"- Yo-you don't understand do you ? Everything has changed Sasuke. Everything since THAT day. The day you started to ignore me. And don't blame it on me. It is your fault ! " she bursted into tears

He grabbed and pulled his black shiny spiky hair.

_"- Kami what have I done ? I am such a jerk "_he mentally repeated to himself.

The Hyuuga heir wiped away her tears and looked up at him.

Both's eyes met.

His looking into hers, asking himself what she was thinking. And hers, losing herself in his intense dark eyes that brought memories.

She then realized... That she always had loved him. She had loved the Uchiha heir all this long but had denied that she also had feelings for the youngest.

Why did she deny it ? She, herself didn't know why.

Maybe the fear of losing her best friend ? Or the fear of getting rejected ?

She inhaled deeply.

"- I-I forgive you... even though if I do; the scars left in my memory will remain. Scars can't disappear; but wounds can be healed right ? " she smiled at him.

Sasuke's eyes lit up with a spark of hope.

It was like if just a smile from her revived him from the dead.

He took her hand, dragging the girl outside of the " cabin " with her.

She could hardly keep up with his fast walking pace.

She panted.

"- Where are we going ?

- You'll see soon enough."

That's it for now ! Where do you think they are going ? Please, once again if you have any ideas that I can add to the upcoming chapters; I will appreciate it.

And please review !

Votes for now...

Team SasuHina: 13

Team ItaHina: 7

GUESS SASUHINA IS STILL AHEAD but this time by 6 votes !

Ps: ItaHina lovers. Do not give up your hopes ! I may write an alternate ending SasuHina and ItaHina ! So stay tune and the votes still are available. I will let you know when they end.

Thank You for reading !

_~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~_


	5. Winter breath

**Jealousy Makes You Do Mistakes**

**SasuHinaIta / ItaHinaSasu**

Hello there ! I have to tell you that this chappy is SasuHina. The previous chappy sucked, but it was because I needed a way to get rid of Itachi for a while and make Hinata forgive Sasuke. I mean, how could they work together if she's still mad at him right ? The next update will be more like ItaHina since I need to maintain the pairings' balance. I am very sorry I couldn't update sooner. I have been super busy with exams, with my friend who came to visit me and a lot of make up work since I skipped class when she came. The worse thing is that I am not even finished with the testing and more work keeps showing up that I barely have time for myself. Lets get to what you all have been waiting for.

Last time...

_He grabbed and pulled his black shiny spiky hair._

_"- Kami what have I done ? I am such a jerk "__he mentally repeated to himself._

_The Hyuuga heir wiped away her tears and looked up at him._

_Both's eyes met._

_His looking into hers, asking himself what she was thinking. And hers, losing herself in his intense dark eyes that brought memories._

_She then realized... That she always had loved him. She had loved the Uchiha heir all this long but had denied that she also had feelings for the youngest._

_Why did she deny it ? She, herself didn't know why._

_Maybe the fear of losing her best friend ? Or the fear of getting rejected ?_

_She inhaled deeply._

_"- I-I forgive you... even though if I do; the scars left in my memory will remain. Scars can't disappear; but wounds can be healed right ? " she smiled at him._

_Sasuke's eyes lit up with a spark of hope._

_It was like if just a smile from her revived him from the dead._

_He took her hand, dragging the girl outside of the " cabin " with her._

_She could hardly keep up with his fast walking pace._

_She panted._

_"- Where are we going ? _

_- You'll see soon enough."_

The Uchiha led her to a small cabin. A cabin this time, not a mansion-like building.

Hinata blushed deeply.

"- A-ano Sasuke..." she pressed her two index together. " Don't you think we're a little bit young for... um.. you know... this ? " she asked uneasily

Sasuke observed her in amusement.

"- I wasn't planning on doing anything to you. But... I didn't know you had dirty thoughts Hina. " he smirked at her and then pulled out two boxes out of a shelf, tossing one to her_._

"- I... I-I.. " she stuttered in embarrassment

"- Unless you want me to do those 'things' to you. " he added

She gasped, he chuckled.

The raven-haired guy signaled her to open the box that she had on her lap.

The Hyuuga heir removed the top of it, to reveal a white pair of ice skates of her size.

She didn't have time to say anything since as soon as she opened it; Sasuke dragged her out again in the freezing cold winter.

She whined.

"- Sas- ! "

A frozen lake glistened under the moonlight of this special night, starts lighting up the black sky and the sides of the lake surrounded by the vast conifer forest. The breeze of this beautiful season whistled in their ears like a lullaby and fanned the girl's long hair.

She sat quietly on border of what used to be water, changing her warm black boots for the skates.

Her eyes traveled on the landscape, observing it carefully until a shadow blocked her view. She looked up.

Sasuke held her a hand.

"- Ready ? " he asked

She nodded and took his hand.

"- It's gorgeous in here " she mumbled under white fluffy scarf

"- I must agree. " he answered casually

Both teenagers skate-raced towards the center of the lake.

The indigo-haired girl stopped as she realized that the boy wasn't following her. Her gaze landed on the Uchiha and eyes widened in horror as she saw him laying still on the ice.

"- SASUKEEE ! " she shrieked. Her voice echoed and pierced the peaceful silence.

_"_- _Calm down Hinata. No need to panic. " _she thought.

It wasn't enough. She knew she couldn't lie to herself. She was definitely panicking. Keeping cool wasn't going to help anyways.

She made her way quickly to his body, kneeling beside him, arms and head on his stomach.

"- Sasuke... Please wake up. " she sobbed, soaking his uhh umm coat ?

The warm body beneath her, soon began to stir.

"- Hmpf ! Could you get off me ?! You're freaking heavy. " he growled at her

She gaped at him, red puffy eyes from the tears starring into ebony eyes.

"- I-I'm sorry... " she said pulling away. She said it but deep inside she was asking herself: Being sorry for what ?

Arms reached out for her, making her fall on the handsome Uchiha. Those arms sneaked around he waist and pressed her against his lean, hard chest. He was clearly a stout.

"- Umm... What are you doing ? " she questioned in a small voice

"- Hugging you. " the guy answered as if it was obvious

"- Y-yeah but you just told me I am too heavy. Aren't I smashing you ? "

His ribcage and stomach shaked. He was laughing.

"- Did you seriously believe me ? "

She didn't answer

"- You're light as a feather. " he continued

"- Uh huh, riiiiiiiiiiight. " she eyed him

The raven-haired teenage boy got up, along with the girl, picking her up bridal style.

She first screamed in shock, then giggled. She actually loved being carried and being held in his strong arms. She felt protected.

Her eyes shut of exhaustion.

She came back to the real world as she smelled hot chocolate.

_"-Hmmmmmmmmmmmm hot chocolate... winter... alone with my lover Sasuke... "_

Her eyes flickered and snapped open.

_"- What the heck ?! My lover ?! SASUKE ?! What the F- ?! " _she mentally facedesked

"- You're awake " said the young Uchiha

Her eyes darted to him.

She quickly looked away, hiding under the covers of a bed. She just had seen him SHIRTLESS. And he... was HOT ! She knew he had six packs because of gossip and cause he likes sports and it's pretty much obvious he had a toned body.

He elbowed her.

"- Come on princess. I know you liked what you saw. "

"- Yeah right ! Now you're the 'Mentalist' or something ? " she asked sarcastically

"- Hn. Maybe. "

She could've sworn he was smirking. It was typical of him when he teased.

Sasuke threw the covers off the girl.

"- Now, I like it better this way. I love being able to see your angelic face. "

She blushed

He disappeared in the small kitchen's cabin.

"- You hungry ? "

"- Uh... No. " she lied

Her stomach growled.

She eye-twitched.

_"- You gotta be kidding me ! Not now !"_

Sasuke came back from the kitchen with a hot chocolate steaming mug and a big bag of marshmallows, and sat on the bed next to Hinata.

He sipped the hot beverage and popped two marshmallows in his mouth, slowly chewing them.

He quietly sighed.

"- Eat. " he finally said

"- I'm not hungry. " she pouted

"- Don't make me force you to eat. " he pretended to say dangerously

"- No... "

She gave him the answer he wanted.

"- Okay then. I'll do it for you. "

He popped other marshmallows in his mouth like he did before.

The girl looked at him in a confused expression. Before she knew, the raven-haired guy had thrown himself on her, and had his lips hovering over hers. His tongue pushed forward in her mouth, dropping the sweet soft candies in her cavern. She swallowed them, and uknowingly moaned.

Realizing what she did, she pulled him off her and covered her mouth with her hands.

Sasuke was glad she at least had eaten a bit. He was glad, but not satisfied. He wanted to keep on feeding her, and mostly, he wanted to kiss her all night.

He brushed his thoughts away, and tried to decode if she was mad at him.

"- A-ano... It's getting late Sasuke. I should get going back home. " she declared next to the cabin's door, ready to go.

He only nodded. Sadness reflected in his charcoal eyes.

Had he scared her away again ? Was kissing her wrong ? Was she mad at him ? Didn't she enjoy spending time with him ?

All those questions went across his mind.

That's all for now folks ! I feel like I am going to black out at any moment. I am exhausted to death. You people are motivating with your reviews ! I thank you guys sooooooo much ! You're like my little angels. And PuppyKatGirl, haha I loved the review you left. No, unfortunately they didn't go to a motel. But it kind of influenced this chapter. If it wasn't for what you wrote, this chappy would've been slightly different. But don't worry. It's a good thing LOL.

Please review ! Favorites too ? :D

Votes for now...

Team SasuHina: 15

Team ItaHina: 9

Ps: No, sorry guys. You unfortunately can't vote more than once. Heh, SasuHina is in FIRE ! Their love is blasting and burning away all the other pairings ! Haha ItaHina lovers, please stay tune. Cause guess what ? Next chapter will be mostly ItaHina. YAY !

ItaHina fans: *scream*, *squeal*, *shout*, *dance*, *cry of joy*, *sing*

_~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~_


	6. He did WHAT ?

**Jealousy Makes You Do Mistakes**

**SasuHinaIta / ItaHinaSasu**

Again ! Sorry for late update, even though it will keep happening. Hehe EOC and FCAT were pretty easy, final exams are coming soon so I'll maybe update one last time before summer holidays.

Oh, one last thing ! This chappy isn't going to be ItaHina nor SasuHina. It will be in general, more like friend talking. I am truly sorry for the ones who were waiting for an ItaHina. I know I promised, but I realized that things were going way too fast, so I decided to make things slower.

Last time...

_The girl looked at him in a confused expression. Before she knew, the raven-haired guy had thrown himself on her, and had his lips hovering over hers. His tongue pushed forward in her mouth, dropping the sweet soft candies in her cavern. She swallowed them, and unknowingly moaned._

_Realizing what she did, she pulled him off her and covered her mouth with her hands._

_Sasuke was glad she at least had eaten a bit. He was glad, but not satisfied. He wanted to keep on feeding her, and mostly, he wanted to kiss her all night._

_He brushed his thoughts away, and tried to decode if she was mad at him._

_"- A-ano... It's getting late Sasuke. I should get going back home. " she declared next to the cabin's door, ready to go._

_He only nodded. Sadness reflected in his charcoal eyes. _

_Had he scared her away again ? Was kissing her wrong ? Was she mad at him ? Didn't she enjoy spending time with him ?_

_All those questions went across his mind._

The next day...

Hinata stretched, yawned and looked around.

She was so tired yesterday night that she couldn't remember how she got back home. Probably Sasuke brought her...

Strong light beams of the sun went through her room's window.

_"- Wait... how can the sun be up so early during winter ? "_

Her eyes drifted to her alarm clock,

10:27 am

"- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! I OVERSLEPT AND FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL ! " she screamed like crazy in desperation

She ran to her closet, picking up a clean uniform.

At least uniforms weren't that bad. Especially when you are in a hurry and don't know what to wear.

She put on her black knee-length skirt, dark purple socks, black shoes, a white shirt and her black tie that assorted with everything.

The girl grabbed her bag and binders, and sped out of her house.

And she realized...

Itachi usually is the one who takes her to school. He didn't come, and he would have warned her if he wasn't coming.

Hinata just shrugged. She couldn't blame him. He had a job, and a life. Not like if he could give her a ride forever...

At Konoha High...

The door of the classroom opened, with Hinata coming in.

Her head was down, trying to ignore the gaze of everyone.

The Hyuuga heiress being tardy was... just unexpected.

She sat down in her seat between the blondes.

Ino winked at the indigo-haired.

Her sparkling eyes were sign that she was going to babble all day long to try to get information. Like: Why were you late ? Were you with some guy yesterday night? Did you do IT with him ? etc

Hinata let slumped in her seat lazily.

This was going to be a looooooooong day even though she had missed 1st, 2nd and 3rd class periods.

She folded her arms on her desk, head on top of it to try to get some sleep.

Her body shifted each minute.

1- Sleeping in this position wasn't super comfortable

2- Sleeping in this position was draining the blood from her left arm

3- She couldn't sleep cause she could feel someone staring at her from the back of the class.

The stare was annoying her, so she decided to look over her shoulder.

Her eyes found Sasuke's.

Her heartbeat increased.

She frowned. Since when did her heart start to beat faster over the Uchiha ?

The teenage girl broke eye-contact.

WEIRD

It's kind of creepy when someone holds the stare...

The bell thankfully finally rang.

OH GOD ! The first good thing that happened until now.

5th period...

Ino grinned widely.

"- So, Hinata ! Tell us everything ! "

Uh oh...

"- Tell you what ?"

"- You know what I'm talking about, "

"- Ino-chan... " Hinata blushed

The blonde squealed loudly

"- OUR HINA-CHAN IS GROWING UP ! '

The pink-haired girl with emeral-colored eyes butted in.

"- IS IT TRUE HINATA ?! Who's the guy ? "

"- Yeah ! How how did it feel to do IT ? " Ino added

The Hyuuga heir sweat-dropped

"- Nothing happened ! "

Sakura cocked her eyebrow. ino rested her elbow on the table, hands holding her chin, Temari leaned over curiously.

"- I-It was only just a kiss ! " the indigo-haired blurted out.

"- Really ? Who kissed you ? " all the girls asked in unison

"- I-Itachi-kun and Sasuke... " she mumbled

"- KYAAAAA HINATA ! You LUCKY GIRL ! " yelled the pinkette and blonde kunoichi

"- Who's the best kisser ? " Temari asked

Her friends eyed her in disbelief.

When did she become interested in romantic stuff ?

"- Ano... I don't really know... "

Hinata poked her finger tips together

"- How about we ask both to kiss you again, and you tell us the result ?

"- Yeah ! Like a best kisser contest ! "

"- N-noooo ! "

"- Who do you like more ? Sasuke or Itachi ? " Temari quizzed again

"- I-I don't really know. "

"- YOU DON'T KNOW ?! " the girls shouted

"- Uh.. no. "

"- So, how about we arrange dates instead of kissing ? Like best date contest instead. " Sakura suggested

"- Yeah, sounds good. "

The Hyuuga pouted.

When did all this become her friend's decision ?

That's all for now. WEEEEEEEEEE The chapter was pretty much useless. I actually had planned to write ItaHina this chapter, but i noticed that it didn't stick with the story. It was actually a little breakfast date at a park, but then I said to myself: What the HECK ?! A breakfast date in a park during winter ?

Please review !

Votes for now...

Team SasuHina: 18

Team ItaHina: 11

_~~~ Ja Ne ! ~~~_


	7. Phobia

**Jealousy Makes You Do Mistakes**

**SasuHinaIta / ItaHinaSasu**

Hey ! I didn't get many reviews last time, but the ones i received were so sweeeet :) ! Thank you so much ! My art homework assignments are over, which means I have more time over the week-end to write, which leads of course to faster updates I guess. Oh, and last thing, I won the award for the best drawing at the spring art show. I'm so happy ( even though you people probably don't care xD )

Last time...

_"- Who do you like more ? Sasuke or Itachi ? " Temari quizzed again_

_"- I-I don't really know. "_

_"- YOU DON'T KNOW ?! " the girls shouted_

_"- Uh.. no. "_

_"- So, how about we arrange dates instead of kissing ? Like best date contest instead. " Sakura suggested_

_"- Yeah, sounds good. "_

_The Hyuuga pouted._

_When did all this become her friend's decision ?_

At the cafeteria ( Break/Lunch )...

Hinata sat down at a table with her group of friends. She stared down at her meal that was composed of a cheap disgusting splotchy pale instant mashed potato, brocoli and teriyaki chicken that was at least the only edible thing in the plate. She lifted her fork and poked her food.

Ino leaned over the table, a hand waving and fingers snapping at the indigo-haired girl.

"- Youuhooouuu ! Hina-chan ! You there ?!"

The Hyuuga blinked.

"- Ah...I- um, what is it that you want Ino-chan ?"

French manicured fingers tapped impatiently.

"- Nata-chan has been day dreaming lately... Wonder about what... " the cheerleader stated with a smirk

"- A-ano... It's nothing to worry about. R-really."

"- It surely can't be something that has to do with the Uchihas. " the Haruno teased

Hinata stood up. She needed space and clear her mind.

"- E-excuse me guys, I have to go to the library to um...do some research. " she blurted out

The girls looked at each other.

"- Sure..."

They knew it was a lie, but pretended that they bought the excuse. It was probably the dumbest excuse ever, especially because the Hyuuga girl is a bad liar ( which is a good thing ).

Temari glared at the pinkette and the blonde.

If stares could kill, big holes would be pierced through both Sakura's and Ino's skulls in a fraction of a second.

The two girls had gone too far for a soft-hearted person like Hinata.

The suna dirty blonde girl grabbed the kunoichis by the collar of their shirts, lifted them up and dragged them out of the cantine. Where was she pulling them into ? No one knows... What people knew, is that no one messes around with this Sunagokure woman who was known for her short temper. And no one messes with the little Hyuuga who was her BFF.

Somewhere in the school's corridor...

Hinata walked down the deserted hallway, mind always somewhere else.

Her ears perked as a melody echoed through the empty building.

Her curiosity kicked in.

_"- It's so beautiful and pleasant to hear... Wonder who's playing. "_

She followed the sound, turning left in here, right in there, going back and fourth until she stopped in front of the right classroom.

_"- Room 398..." _the teen's eyes widened

_"- This place is... the old music room that has never been used for so many years. Why would anyone come here ? And I thought it was forbidden to use it for some reason. "_

She laid her hand on the doorknob and froze.

_"- What if there's some creepy person inside of it that has ran away from prison and lives inside here ? Like some murderer or something ? "_

Fear invaded her whole body. Her mind raced, telling her to run away, yet her body didn't move.

_"- Stupid body, stupid body. MOVE MOVE ! "_ she screamed inside her head

Logic popped in. Hinata giggled nervously.

_"- Heheh, how silly I am. Why would anyone who tries to hide, go in a school's classroom ? They would specially try not to make any noise instead of playing piano. Besides, it would rather seem unprofessional from a criminal to do such a thing during school hours in week days. "_

Her muscles uncontracted as the soft melody started playing again.

Such a smooth relieving sound...

_"- Maybe it's Sasuke who's practicing in piano "_

A thunder and lightning struck.

Hinata flinched.

_"- GREAT. Just GREAT ! " _she thought sarcastically

1- She was scared of thunder.

2- She was standing in front of a mysterious class.

3- WHERE THE HECK WAS EVERYONE ! Oh yeah, Hina forgot that 6th and 7th period were cancelled for the day. How absent-minded of her... and how UNFORTUNATE.

4- It was now dark because of the bad weather

5- It was raining

She forced herself to think that the person behind the door was a student or a teacher, or Sasuke.

Reasoning came back.

1- Couldn't be a student because they weren't allowed to stay when periods were cancelled.

2- Couldn't be any teacher because periods were cancelled just because teachers WERE the reasons last class hours were cancelled.

3- Couldn't be Sasuke because she never heard of him knowing how to play any instrument. If it was the case, the whole girl population would be right here drooling here and there, eavesdropping, taking pictures, recording and flirting.

The one and only explanation was that a creepy person was behind that door.

The melody stopped.

Steps could be heard and the faint shadow of the person could be seen under the door.

The door knob moved under Hinata's hand.

She wanted to scream, but she just stood there.

Her heart pondered like crazy and dead silence made her able to hear her own heartbeat and breathing.

The door opened.

The girl closed her eyes shut. She just felt she was going to die.

To her disgrace, she tripped over her own foot, being the clumsy girl she is.

Things couldn't get any worse than they already were. Or could they ?!

CLIFFHANGER ! AGAIN ! Soooo, who do you think the mysterious person is once again ? Is it really a creepy person like some murderer or someone else ? I tell you something. It's 50% chance each ! If it's someone bad, will someone come to her rescue ? If so, then who ? IT CAN ALSO BE ITACHI ! So, keep in mind that it can be a creeper, Itachi, Sasuke or a person we haven't met yet

Ps: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS ! I feel so bad for ItaHina lovers. They are gonna hate me. I broke my promise; I won't do much ItaHina further because I'm OUT OF IDEAS ! So yeah, you can yell at me for that reason :( I'm realllly reaaaaaaallly sorry.

So, for SasuHina lovers, your pairing is secured for the ending !

Please, please, please review !


End file.
